Communication operations may employ various types of communication devices (e.g., computers, internet, phones, printing operations such as web offset, rotogravure, flexographic, digital printing, inkjet, etc.). Any communication device or communication operation will have the problem of generating communication products with the most up-to-date communication data. For example, printing data characteristics (e.g., mailing address, name, prefix, suppression status, merge/purge status, coding status, messaging, etc.) of a recipient may have changed after the recipient was selected for a marketing campaign but before the communication operation (e.g., printing and mailing) was processed. In another example, text messaging data or email messaging data (e.g., electronic address, name, prefix, suppression status, merge/purge status, coding status, messaging, etc.) of a recipient may have changed after the recipient was selected for a marketing campaign but before the electronic communication operation was processed.
As one example, when the recipient's mailing address has changed but was not incorporated into the printing data before the printing job was processed, the targeted recipient may not receive the intended information. Since the targeted recipient may not have received the intended information, the time and monies spent to deliver this information will have diminished value. Elimination or depreciation of these types of occurrences not only would result in a more efficient delivery of information to the intended recipients, but would also potentially provide for less waste (both in terms of cost of product and waste generated to the detriment of the environment) and increase customer satisfaction (e.g., by potentially reducing non-compliance with specific customer requests such as do-not-mail requests, or other activities).
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments, which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.